In recent years, as for semiconductor components, due to the miniaturization of a processing technology and the diversification of functions, the size of chip is miniaturized and the number of input/output ports are increased so that an electrode pad pitch is miniaturized more and more. In addition, since the fusion of various functions is accelerated, a system level packaging technology, which is a plurality of elements are integrated in a single package, is on the rise. The system level packaging technology has been changed to be a three dimensional stacking technique, which can keep a short signal length in order to minimize a noise between operations and to improve a signal speed. On the other hand, because of the requirements of the improvement of these techniques, and the high productivity and the reduction of the manufacturing cost to control the rise in product prices, a stacked package that is formed by stacking a plurality of semiconductor chips have been introduced.
In order to implement the stacked package, it is desirable that semiconductor chips stacked in a single package have the same size. When the semiconductor chips stacked in the single package have different sizes to each other, particularly, a semiconductor chip disposed on the lower side have a smaller size than that of a semiconductor chip disposed on the upper side, it is not easy to stack semiconductor chips. Korean Patent Publication No. 2005-0048323, published May. 24, 2005, discloses a semiconductor package in which semiconductor chips having the same size are stacked. In the above patent, a semiconductor chip having a relatively small size is adjusted to the same size as that of the semiconductor chip having a relatively large size by adding a peripheral region to the semiconductor chip having a relatively small size. However, since the peripheral region thereof is provided by a wafer forming the semiconductor chip, the yield of semiconductor chips per wafer may be reduced, and there may be difficulties to apply to the semiconductor chips of various sizes.